


Miraculous Life 2.0

by EmpireSunIncInerator



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 10:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30070800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpireSunIncInerator/pseuds/EmpireSunIncInerator
Summary: This is a gift to Mystery_Writer who I hoped reads and likes!!! My happily ever after take on Miraculous Life ending!! (Or afterwards)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Miraculous Life 2.0

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mystery_Writer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystery_Writer/gifts).



This is an inspired gift to Mystery_Writer who is a wonderful author for the Miraculous Ladybug fandom!!! Love her work!!! (Just so you know if Luka doesn't end up in a triad with (Reader) and Adrien then this is how I see it going) Also Melody is in love with Crimson Scarabee while Crimson Scarabee is in love with Melody. Though they don't know each other's identity!!!

O0O0O

The frying pan popped and sizzled as (Reader) Agreste made a late night dinner for her and her husband, Adrien Agreste. As (Reader) fluttered around the kitchen chopping and mincing and seasoning the Lyonnaise Potatoes her husband in the other room was calmly relaxing in a recliner, contently enjoying (not for the first time) that morning's paper. 

The headlines from the newspaper read in big bold letters: JAGUAR NOIR and CRIMSON SCARABÉE SAVE THE DAY ONCE AGAIN!!

Adrien felt melancholy well up inside him as he stared at the blurry image of what looks like a young boy in a black spandex suit, with what appeared to be red chest plate, arm guards and red stripes going down the legs. The rest included a red and black mask and black hair trimmed into a mohawk with green dyed ends.

The other person in the picture made him both proud and just a bit afraid. This included a long-braided blonde headed girl about the same age as the boy. She wore a black leather suit with spiked wristbands, ankle boots and a spiked choker. Her eyes were hidden by a black mask just as much as her cat ears were hidden by her hair.

The new heroes of Paris! As their friend, now a hard-hitting journalist that came a long way from her online blog, Alya Lahiffe, likes to say in her papers.

Adrien's enhanced hearing caught the sound of the upstairs bathroom windows opening. A cheshire cat-like grin curled up on his face for he knew who was sneaking out so late at night. However instead of stopping his feisty young daughter he let her go. For who was he to stop her for doing the same thing he did at her age.

"Honey! Dinner's almost ready!!" (Reader) shouted from the kitchen.

Adrien laughed as he set aside his paper. "Only need two plates tonight!"

(Reader) appeared from the kitchen wiping her hands on her pink apron, "She could at least eat something before she runs off."

Adrien snickers to himself as he curls an arm around his wife and lays a kiss upon her lips, "We'll leave something for her. But let's go and eat ourselves."

"Okay. My little kitty-cat."

O0O0O

The scratches from her claw tipped gloves screeched loudly like chalkboard as Melody Agreste, also known as Jaguar Noir, ran across Paris buildings and homes as she headed towards the Eiffel Tower. She didn't have time to admire the beautiful night time surroundings as she jumped from rooftop to rooftop, she was late in meeting her partner being so lost in her music.

'I shouldn't have listened to Plagg!' Melody internally fumed. Now she was late in meeting up with her handsome partner. 'you got plenty of time my ass!' 

She had never felt more relieved when she saw the Eiffel Tower in the distance and it only took her 30 more minutes till she finally reached it. With her staff Melody pole vaulted up the Eiffel Tower till she reached the top. They're already waiting for her was her calm and collected partner, Crimson Scarabee. 

"S-so sorry I'm late!" Melody apologized, nervously fiddling with the ends of her braid. 

"It's fine." Crimson Scarabee replied, giving her a small lazy grin that released over a hundred butterflies in her stomach. "There was no need to hurry."

Melody felt both touched and guilty at how Crimson Scarabee could be so kind and patient to someone as scattered, brained and reckless such as herself. He was always so relaxed, calm and collected, insightful and caring. He was everything that Melody could ever ask for in a partner. That and how handsome he was.

"I'll be earlier next time!" Melody promised as she deeply blushed.

Crimson Scarabee just waved it off, chuckling good-heartedly. That laugh made Melody feel even more warm inside. 

"Let's go patrol, I want to keep an eye out for any signs Paon." 

Melody's smile faltered at the mention of their long time enemy, Paon. A man who wants to steal all the miraculous. For what reason they still didn't know.

"You're right." Melody agreed, nodding her head as a serious look appeared on both their faces.

Before they dashed off the Eiffel Tower, Melody only had one thing to ask the Crimson Scarabee. "Have you asked out that girl you liked yet?" 

O0o0o

That ends that 😂 I hope you like your gift!!!


End file.
